irken_fanon_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
What is this fucking log
BILL CIPHER1 HOW DO I EXPLAIN THIS * BILL CIPHER1 poofed up a sheet of paper HOLD THIS 2:58 KiZiklu * KiZiklu grabs the paper. What's this for, then... 2:58 BILL CIPHER1 * BILL CIPHER1 poofed a bunch of two dimensional shape creatures on the paper 2:58 KiZiklu Ye? 2:58 BILL CIPHER1 * BILL CIPHER1 watched as the lifeforms squirmed and wirggled 2:58 KiZiklu Ya seem pretty powe'ful if ye can just do whatever ye want... can't imagine anybody higher than you and what they can do. Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat 3:05 ITS-TAD-STRANGE Bill why are you bothering trying to explain stuff to this guy I doubt he's gonna get it anyway 3:06 BILL CIPHER1 DAMN DIMENSIONAL POWERS STILL GLITCHY ALRIGHT ON WITH THE LESSON @tad WELL OUR FOLKS BACK HOME WERE TOO FLAT MINDED TO GIVE A SHIT, ID LIKE TO AT LEAST EDUCATE SOME LIFEFORMS BEFORE I ERADICATE THEM LIBERATION AND ALL THAT I MAY BE AN ASSHOLE BUT IM STILL LIBERATING SENTIENT BEINGS FROM THEIR INTELLIGENCE LIMITS 3:08 ITS-TAD-STRANGE Eh, waste your time however you want I suppose 3:08 BILL CIPHER1 SUCH AS BELIEVING THAT THE LAWS OF PHYSICS ARE CONSTANT EVERYWHERE PFFT WHAT A JOKE THIS IS COMING FROM THE SQUARE THAT SITS OUT EVERY TIME WE TAKE OVER A DIMENSION, EATING CHIPS ON A POLYDIMENSIONAL COUCH- AHEM LETS CONTINUE OUR LESSON SHALL WE ALRIGHT YOU HOLDING THAT PAPER KIZZY KIZ? 3:10 KiZiklu ..Ye.. 3:10 BILL CIPHER1 ALRIGHT GOOD TWO DIMENSIONAL LIFE FORM has joined the chat. 3:11 TWO DIMENSIONAL LIFE FORM * TWO DIMENSIONAL LIFE FORM appears on the paper, squirming OH GOD WHERE AM I 3:11 BILL CIPHER1 NOW SEE THIS IS A FLATLANDER, I USED TO BE ONE OF THESE THINGS, THEYRE TWO DIMENSIONAL GEOMETRIC CREATURES OF COURSE I WAS A TRIANGLE, ONE OF THE LOWEST CASTES IN THEIR PRIMITIVE PATHETIC CULTURE I WAS TREATED LIKE SHIT, TAD WAS A SQUARE, WHICH IS RIGHT ABOVE MY CASTE 3:12 KiZiklu So they be ranks in shapes just like dimensions? 3:12 BILL CIPHER1 OUR CIVILIZATION IS MADE UP OF CASTES, THE MORE CORNERS YOU HAVE THE HIGHER YOU ARE IN SOCIETY ID GO INTO DETAILS ABOUT HOW FUCKED UP MY HOME DIMENSION WAS BUT THIS LITTLE GUY DOESNT HAVE MUCH TIME HERE 3:13 TWO DIMENSIONAL LIFE FORM WHERE ARE MY PARENTS OH GOD WHY IS THERE A TRIANGLE ABOVE ME WHY DOES IT HAVE COLOR 3:14 BILL CIPHER1 ANYWAY, AS YOU CAN SEE THIS FLATLANDER CAN ONLY SEE ITS FELLOW BRETHEREN AS LINES, DUE TO ITS TWO DIMENSIONAL SIGHT FOR HIM THERE IS NO COLOR OR JOY IN HIS LIFE, HIS WORLD IS PATHETIC AND LIMITED DUE TO BEING IN THE SECOND DIMENSION 3:15 TWO DIMENSIONAL LIFE FORM The COLORS ARE BURNING MY EYES OH GOD IT HURTS 3:15 KiZiklu Implyin three dimensional-guys can only see three dimensions, and the "backwards compatability" makes it they can see twos and threes... and fours and fives in their spots...and so on..? 3:15 BILL CIPHER1 NOW WATCH WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ME, A THREE DIMENSIONAL BEING, TOUCHES THE PAPER THATS IT YEAH YOURE GETTIN IT * BILL CIPHER1 shoved his hand through the paper as if it was made of water, the ripples from his hand destroyed many flatland buildings 3:17 TWO DIMENSIONAL LIFE FORM OH GOD I SEE A CURVED LINE WHAT IS THAT THING I WANT MY MOTHER FATHER WHERE ARE YOUUUUU 3:17 BILL CIPHER1 SEE THEY ONLY SEE MY HAND AS A CURVED LINE DUE TO THEIR LIMITED SIGHT * BILL CIPHER1 pulled out his hand, making several ripples killing thousands of flatlanders NOW WATCH WHAT I, A THREE DIMENSIONAL BEING CAN DO * BILL CIPHER1 pulled an organ out of the flatlander 3:18 TWO DIMENSIONAL LIFE FORM AUGGGHHH OH GOD MOTHERRR MOTHERRRR 3:19 BILL CIPHER1 YOU SEE 3:19 KiZiklu ..Yeah? 3:19 BILL CIPHER1 I CAN EASILY PULL OUT HIS ORGANS WITHOUT EVEN PREFORMING SURGERY OR TOUCHING ANY OF HIS SKIN * BILL CIPHER1 put the organ back into his body 3:19 KiZiklu Why so? 3:19 TWO DIMENSIONAL LIFE FORM I CAN BREATHE, THANK YOU, STRANGE YELLOW BEING 3:19 KiZiklu Is it just because we have more power than them? 3:20 BILL CIPHER1 HE IS TWO DIMENSIONAL, LOOK AT HIS APPEARANCE, TO US , HE IS SIMPLY ALMOST LIKR A DRAWING ON A PAGE LOOK AT HIS PROFILE PICTURE THAT IS HIS TRUE FORM, A TWO DIMENSIONAL CREATURE TO US HIS ORGANS ARE VISIBLE AND WE CAN EASILY PLUCK HIS ORGANS OUT GO AHEAD AND TRY IT YOURSELF 3:21 TWO DIMENSIONAL LIFE FORM * TWO DIMENSIONAL LIFE FORM began to cry MOTHER MOTHER WHERE ARE YOU 3:21 KiZiklu Aeh... how about we go to the next step, mate.. It ain't necessary for me to hurt 'm. 3:22 BILL CIPHER1 OK BUT DO YOU GET HOW I CAN TAKE OUT HIS ORGANS 3:22 KiZiklu Uhuh. Kinda.. 3:22 BILL CIPHER1 OK, BUT THATS THE REAL IMPORTANT PART ARE YOU SURE YOU GET IT 3:23 KiZiklu ..So just because it's visible, it can be taken apart?... 3:23 BILL CIPHER1 HE IS A FLAT CREATURE BY DEFINTION, ON THIS FLAT PIECE OF PAPWR PAPER* BASICALLY WHEN I TOOK HIS ORGAN OUT ITS LIKE TAKING THE PEPPERONIS OFF OF A PEPPERONI PIZZA 3:23 KiZiklu ((Brb for just a minute 3:24 BILL CIPHER1 OR TAKING APART A PUZZLE 3:24 TWO DIMENSIONAL LIFE FORM PLEASE, YELLOW GOD MAN, WHERE IS MY FAMILY I WANT TO SEE MY PARENTS 3:24 BILL CIPHER1 OH SHUT UP THIS WILL ONLY TAKE A SECOND 3:25 KiZiklu Huh..mm. 3:25 BILL CIPHER1 NOW YOURE GETTIN IT HIS ORGANS ARE VISIBLE TO US 3:25 KiZiklu I kinda get it now. He ain't definite at all. When taking his organs..its not like reaching into something, because there nothing to reach. 3:25 BILL CIPHER1 NOW HERE IS WHERE IT GETS CONFUSING INDEED 3:26 KiZiklu Its like the difference b'tween a plate and a bowl? 3:26 BILL CIPHER1 TO TAKE OUT HIS ORGANS IS SIMPLE TO US THREELANDERS NOW WATCH WHAT I CAN DO TO THIS FLATLANDERS ENTIRE PLANE OF EXISTENCE * BILL CIPHER1 grabbed the paper and dropped it on the ground 3:26 TWO DIMENSIONAL LIFE FORM Wait wH WHAT THE- 3:27 BILL CIPHER1 YES THATS, THE TWO DIMENSIONAL CREATURE IS THE PLATE, AND THE FOOD IS HIS ORGANS THATS IT* NOW WATCH CLOSELY WHAT I CAN DO TO HIS WORLD * BILL CIPHER1 picked up the paper and dropped it again * BILL CIPHER1 stepped on it repeatedly, thousands of tiny screams were heard 3:28 KiZiklu ..So... implyin'... every dimension one higher can make as much damage as the last to the last? 3:28 BILL CIPHER1 OH LOOK SEE FLATLAND IS ALL OVER THE FLOOR YEP THATS THE TICKET 3:29 TWO DIMENSIONAL LIFE FORM * TWO DIMENSIONAL LIFE FORM gurgled, two dimensional blood flowing out of him * TWO DIMENSIONAL LIFE FORM begins to break apart into two dimensional lines and pieces 3:30 BILL CIPHER1 WELP, THEYRE ALL DEAD NOW * BILL CIPHER1 summoned blue fire and burned flatland * BILL CIPHER1 watched the fire in joy as millions of tiny screams were heard TWO DIMENSIONAL LIFE FORM has left the chat. 3:30 KiZiklu ..So I couldn' imagine how the numbers get higher and get scarier. How many.. erm... dimensions, are there? Or is it just like numbers, and they keep goin? 3:32 BILL CIPHER1 YOU SEE, LONG AGO I WAS ONE OF THESE BEINGS, UNTIL I GAINED ACCESS TO THE THIRD DIMENSION THROUGH A CRACK IN SPACE TIME IN MY WORLD, AND I EVENTUALLY ACCESSED THE MINDSCAPE, SOME SORT OF SPATIAL FOURTH DIMENSIONAL PLANE THAT ALLOWS YOU TO ENTER THE DREAMS OF SENTIENT BEINGS ALONG WITH THEIR MINDS IT IS THROUGH THIS MINDSCAPE I MET LORD XOLOTOL, A MULTIDIMENSIONAL AXOLOTOL, THEYRE PRETTY MUCH LIKE SALAMANDERS OF COURSE XOLOTOL WAS HUGE AND HAD GOD LIKE POWER WE MADE A DEAL AND HE GAVE ME POWER THEN HE TALKD ABOUT "USING YOUR POWERS WISELY OR GREAT HARM WILL FALL APOUN YOU" BLAH BLAH 3:33 KiZiklu * KiZiklu imagines a dinosaur with a shiny robe and a wand. 3:33 BILL CIPHER1 I SORTA FELL ALSEEP DURING THAT PART 3:33 KiZiklu So.. ye just got super lucky? How about that square guy? How'd he get here, too? 3:34 ITS-TAD-STRANGE I'd explain how that happened in detail but unfortunately I don't care 3:35 BILL CIPHER1 ANYWAY I DESTROYED MY SHIT TIER TWO DIMENSIONAL UNIVERSE AND SAVED MY FRIENDS, AMORPHOUS SHAPE AND KRYPTOS, AND THE THREE OF US ASCENDED INTO THE THIRD DIMENSION, THEN WE "LIBERATED" OTHER DIMENSIONS LIKE FLATLAND, AND THATS HOW MY GANG FORMED OH TAD WAS MY COUSIN, I SAVED HIM TOO HE WAS IMPRISONED IN FLATLAND JAIL FOR DARE SPEAKING OF THE THIRD DIMENSION, ITS SORT OF ILLEGAL OUR WORLD WAS RULED BY CIRCLES, SHAPES WITH AN INFINITE AMOUNT OF CORNERS, MAKING THEM AT THE TOP OF SOCIETY THEY WERE DICKBAGS AND CREATED THE CASTE THING IN THE FIRST PLACE THEY WERE BASICALLY DICTATORS 3:36 KiZiklu Oh.. it.. it's pretty natural for.. hiearchy to be made somehow, I guess... 3:37 BILL CIPHER1 YES BUT US TRIANGLES WERE UNEDUCATED AND WERE THE LOWEST CLASS 3:37 KiZiklu Sounds like a Cinderella story t'me. 3:37 BILL CIPHER1 THEN THERES IRREGULAR SHAPES, WHO WERE EITHER KILLED OR GIVEN SURGERY TO BE REGULAR WELL SURE, IF CINDERALLA INCLUDED GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND GENOCIDE, I GUESS SO ANYWAY ON TO HIGHER DIMENSIONS 3:38 KiZiklu I guess simple concepts get blasted at this point onward? 3:39 BILL CIPHER1 AFTER CONQUERING A THREE DIMENSIONAL UNIVERSE KNOWN AS DIMENSION 24'\ IT WAS HOME TO A TOWN CALLED GRAVITY FALLS BLAH BLAH I GAINED ACESS TO THE SIXTH SPATIAL DIMENSION NOW HERES WHERE THE LIVE DEMONSTRATION COMES IN 3:40 KiZiklu M..man.. that's so cool... 3:41 BILL CIPHER1 * BILL CIPHER1 reached through kiz, somehow not injuring him at all, and grabbed onto his spleen CAN I HOLD ONTO THIS FOR A SEC? THANKS. ME BEING SIX DIMENSIONAL, I CAN REACH INTO Y O U R ORGANS I CAN ALSO DO THINGS LIKE THIS 3:42 KiZiklu O..-oh... that's...creepy... *he looks up as to refrain from looking down at the arm* 3:42 BILL CIPHER1 * BILL CIPHER1 snapped his fingers causing the entire dimension to flip upside down, kizs face suddenly turned insideout * BILL CIPHER1 snapped his fingers making everything go back to normal 3:43 KiZiklu ...W-was that necessary? 3:43 BILL CIPHER1 THE FORM YOU SEE NOW IS ONLY A SLIVER OF MY TRUE FORM, LIKE A FLATLANDER, ALL YOU CAN SEE IS THE THIRD DIMENSION YES, YES IT WAS OF COURSE, WE CALL THREE DIMENSIONERS "SPACE LANDERS" AS YOU CAN GUESS, THE HIGHER DIMENSIONS YOU HAVE THE MORE SHIT YOU CAN FUCK UP SUCH AS THE FIRST DIMENSION, ALL IT IS IS A LINE WITH OTHER LINE CREATURES ON IT THEY CAN ONLY MOVE LEFT AND RIGHT IN THEIR LINE WORLD, THEIR ENTIRE WORLD IS AN INFINETE LINE * BILL CIPHER1 poofed up lineworld NOW WATCH WHAT I, A THREE DIMENSIONAL BEING(IN THIS DEMONSTRATION) CAN DO * BILL CIPHER1 crunched the line into pieces SEE? THEIR ENTIRE WORLD IS GONE * BILL CIPHER1 left pieces of lineworld on the ground 3:47 KiZiklu ..So...it's just that easy..for the higher dimensions. 3:47 BILL CIPHER1 NOW HERES THREE TYPES OF DIMENSIONS THERES SPATIAL DIMENSIONS, LIKE THE FIRST SECOND THIRD ETC THESE GO ON FOREVER LIKE NUMBERS HERE IS A FOURTH DIMENSIONAL CUBE https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/5/55/8-cell-simple.gif UNFORTUNATELY YOU CANT FULLY COMPREHEND HOW IT WORKS DUE TO IT BEING LITERALLY INCOMPREHENSIBLE TO A SPACE LANDER 3:49 KiZiklu ..It's.. a bunch of rotatin' lines. It's just the effect its pullin off.. two cubes, one inside the other, pushing itself out and rotating to imply an infinite loop of transformation and... Lil Peridot has left the chat. 3:49 KiZiklu ...But... I'm sure I aint got the gist of it much.. Lil Peridot has joined the chat. Wahhrio has joined the chat. Lil Peridot has left the chat. 3:50 BILL CIPHER1 NOW BACK TO SPATIAL DIMENSIONS, ISOSCELES IS A FIFTEEN DIMENSIONAL BEING, THE HIGHEST POSSIBLE DIMENSION IN YOUR MULTIVERSE, SINCE ALL OTHER HIGHER DIMENSIONAL UNIVERSES WERE OBLITERATED IN A HORRIBLE DIASTER THAT STARTED RIFTS IN THE FIRST PLACE THIS OCCURED LONG BEFORE ISO WAS BORN WHICH MEANS A REAL LONG FUCKING TIME AGO EXACTLY MY POINT, YOURE A SHAPELANDER, YOU CAN'T COMPREHEND IT Wahhrio has left the chat. 3:51 BILL CIPHER1 NOW ONTO TIME DIMENSIONS Lil Peridot has joined the chat. 3:54 Cravitus watched man of steel 3:54 BILL CIPHER1 NOW, THE TIME FOURTH DIMENSION IS TIME, IT CAN ONLY GO BACKWARDS AND FOURWARDS FORWARDS* 3:55 KiZiklu ..Hummn... 3:55 Cravitus not going to lie i loved the kryptonian culture thing with the artificial population control and why am i talking about this Lil Peridot has left the chat. 3:55 Cravitus i'm going back to battlezone Lil Peridot has joined the chat. 3:55 BILL CIPHER1 YOUR UNIVERSE WAS CONSTRUCTED TO ONLY BE SLIGHTLY IN THE FOURTH TIME DIMENSION, IT CAN ONLY GO FORWARDS IN TIME I MYSELF PREFER TO STAY IN THAT STATE OF TIME, DUE TO IT BEING MORE COMFORTABLE 3:55 Lil Peridot man of steel wasn't that bad at least it tried new things n stuff 3:56 BILL CIPHER1 HOWEVER I CAN TRAVEL THROUGH THIS TIME DIMENSION AT WILL, IN A SENSE, ITS BASIC TIME TRAVEL 3:56 KiZiklu Ohh.. 3:57 BILL CIPHER1 NOW THS FIFTH TIME DIMENSION IS EVERY TIMELINE BRANCHING FROM EVERY DECISION WE MALE MAKE* THIS FIFTH DIMENSION IS HOST TO WHAT YOU CALL " ALTERNATE TIMELINES" THE SIXTH DIMENSION IS EVERY TIMELINE AKA UNIVERSE THAT HAS THE SAME LAWS OF PHYSICS AS WE DO BUT IN THESE WORLDS MUCH MORE BIGGER DIFFERENCES ARE POSSIBLE FOR INSTANCE IN ONE OF THESE WORLDS DINOSAURS NEVER WENT EXTINCT IN ANOTHER ABERHAM LINCOLN RULES THE UNIVERSE 4:00 KiZiklu ..How /big/ must that be to hold every alternate timeline..? I guess bigger than what I can imagine. I guess.. 4:00 BILL CIPHER1 NOW THERES THE SEVENTH DIMENSION, WHERE UNIVERSES WITH SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT UNIVERSES ARE POSSIBLE, SUCH AS WORLDS WITH PINK STARS AND EGG SHAPED GALAXIES INDEED THE EIGHTH DIMENSION IS BASICALLY THE FIFTH DIMENSION VERSION OF THE EIGHTH ITS ALL POSSIBLE TIMELINES FOR EVERY UNIVERSE WITH DIFFERENT PHYSICS NOW HERE COMES THE NINTH DIMENSION, WHICH CONTAINS ALL POSSIBLE PHYSICS AND WORLDS, SUCH AS ONE WHERE YOU ARE CONSTANTLY SCREAMING AND HAVE PASTRIES FOR EYES THEN THERES THE TENTH DIMENSION , WHERE ALL THINGS ARE POSSIBLE, EVERY UNIVERSE MULTIVERSE ETC EXISTS HERE THE ELEVENTH DIMENSION GOES BEYOND WHAT I CAN EXPLAIN 4:03 KiZiklu That's..some imagination these dimensions got. 4:03 BILL CIPHER1 LITERALLY ITS IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO COMPREHEND INDEED SPEAKING OF IMAGNATION, WITH THE TENTH DIMENSION ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE A N Y T H I N G 4:04 KiZiklu ..That's..neeto... 4:04 BILL CIPHER1 HOWEVER THERE ARE UNIVERSES THAT CAN EXIST WITH MULTIPLE TIME DIMENSIONS 4:05 KiZiklu ..It's all like a big circle graph at that point.. the ones with the intertwining lines. 4:05 BILL CIPHER1 IN THESE UNIVERSES THE BEINGS THERE CAN ESSENTIALLY TIME TRAVEL ACROSS TIMELINES AT WILL ACCORDING TO THEIR RESPECTIVE DIMENSIONS THEN THERES THE LAST AND THIRD TYPE OF DIMENSION, WHICH IS BASICALLY A HIP COOL TERM THE KIDS USE THESE DAYS TO REPLACE THE WORD ALTERNATE UNIVERSE INDEED INFINITE TIME LINES I MYSELF CAN SEE INTO ALL TEN TIME DIMENSIONS MAKING ME ALMOST OMNISCIENT IM ALSO SIX DIMENSIONAL NOW THEN THERES ISO AND HIS RACE THEY ARE FIFTEEN SPATIAL DIMENSIONAL BEINGS THAT EXIST IN A UNIVERSE THAT RESIDES IN THE TENTH DIMENSION TENTH TIME DIMENSION* IT IS LITERALLY A TIMELESS UNIVERSE WITH THE TENTH DIMENSION ISO CAN EXIST IN MULTIPLE TIMELINES AND UNIVERSES ALL AT ONCE 4:08 KiZiklu Ooooh. That's..about where I completely don't understand. 4:08 BILL CIPHER1 OF COURSE THERE WAS SOME SORT OF WAR BETWEEN THESE FOURTEEN SPATIAL DIMENSIONAL TIME BEINGS AND HIS RACE, THEY SORT OF CLOSED OFF HIS DIMENSION OR SOMETHING WELL ITS SIMPLE KIZ IN SHORT ISO CAN EXIST IN MULTIPLE WORLDS AT ONCE 4:09 KiZiklu *quietly..*: M'name's Zik... eh.. 4:09 BILL CIPHER1 THEY'RE ALL BASICALY ISO CLONES CONTROLLED BY THE PRIME ISO BACK IN HIS HOME DIMENSION Cravitus has left the chat. 4:09 BILL CIPHER1 ITS A LITERAL ISO HIVEMINS HIVEMIND 4:10 KiZiklu ..Thas so cool.. 4:10 BILL CIPHER1 YES BUT ALSO TERRIFYING 4:10 KiZiklu Puppets, with they own decisions and personality, just like the boss? 4:10 BILL CIPHER1 IT MEANS NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE IN THE MULTIVERSE ISO IS IN WHATEVER DIMENSION YOU'RE IN WELL THEY DIFFER A BIT, BUT THEY BOTH HAVE THE SAME PERSONALITY AND GOALS ISO CONTROLS THEM ALL HOWEVER ISO IS RESTRAINED TO THE MULTIVERSE, AS ARE YOU, AND EVERY ONE ELSE IN THIS MULTIVERSE EXCEPT FOR ME, DIMENSION BABY, THAT DINOSAUR GUY, MY GANG, AND TAD STRANGE ALSO ZUN 4:12 KiZiklu I..wish I had more things to say than "Cool" and "Kinda"... I just.. I understand, it's just.. It's not like I don't care.. I'm just so.. um... dumbfounded. Kinda. 4:13 BILL CIPHER1 I CANT REALLY EXPLORE THIS MULTIVERSE MUCH BUT I CAN ENTER DIMENSIONS LIKE THE ONE WE'RE IN RIGHT NOW THIS DIMENSION IS BASICALLY TIMELESS ALSO IT HAE PROFILE ICONS FOR SOME REASON 4:13 KiZiklu I, er...no..no idea. 4:13 BILL CIPHER1 YEAH IT CAN BE HARD TO TAKE IN FOR A SPACELANDER AND YKNOW WHAT ELSE ALL DIMENSIONS EXIST EVERYWHERE ACROSS THE ENTIRE OMNIVERSE E V E R Y W H E R E * BILL CIPHER1 stared directly at the screen, breaking the fourth wall Isosceles Diamond has joined the chat. 4:15 Isosceles Diamond quit fucking breaking the fourth wall before dimension baby comes back 4:15 BILL CIPHER1 GEEZ SOMEONES GRUMPY 4:15 KiZiklu Oh..! Hi there.. 4:15 Isosceles Diamond Thanks to wither IM ON FUCKING PAROLE Although if you consider my literally infinite list of crimes ive commited I should be executed BUT THEN I REMEMBER, NO ONE CAN KILL ME, NOT EVEN MY OWN SPECIES, IM CURSED TO LIVE FOREVER so yeah also hi scrawny emo kid I watched you talk with bill 4:17 KiZiklu H-hi. 4:17 Isosceles Diamond I gotta say im impressed you didnt turn your back on what he was saying like most spacelanders 4:17 KiZiklu ..Why would I...? 4:17 BILL CIPHER1 WELL NOT EVERY BEING IS OPEN MINDED J U ST L I K E F L A T L A N D W A SN T BUT THATS WHY I KILLED THEM ALL HAHA 4:18 Isosceles Diamond Same with our dimension Infact my world used to be basically like flatland but in the fifteenth dimension we used to have castes until it got turned into a prison Of course the time cops have become shit tier and lost members, so its more like a criminal party dimension thats just locked out from the rest of the multiverse 4:19 KiZiklu ...Why's that? 4:19 Isosceles Diamond of course when shit hits the fan they call DIMENSION BABY AND THE REST OF THEIR MINDLESS SOLDIERS they locked us out kizzy They got in a war with us and we lost, blah blah also they think we're too dangerous so they locked us out 4:21 KiZiklu ...I'd.. guess ye aren't that nice.. then? 4:21 Isosceles Diamond Of course now that the prison has been falling apart, I can enter timelines for a limited time OH DONT GET ME WRONG, THE TIME COPS ARENT NICE EITHER Theyre corrupt and a bunch of assholes with super ocd 4:22 BILL CIPHER1 JUST LIKE DIMENSION BABY 4:22 Isosceles Diamond DIMENSION BABY is allied with them, hes not from our multiverse Of course he does a fucking better job then those lazy time shits BUT DON'T GET ME WRONG IM STILL EVIL of course the other members of my race went insane from uh the time cops "punishment methods" not to mention being locked in solitary confinement for trillions of years can drive you nuts 4:24 KiZiklu ..Yeah... 4:24 Isosceles Diamond it was only recently a few eons ago that they lost their shit it took lots of torture to get where they are now right now they're basically a bunch of rabid animals Of course a few of my friends from the other dangerous dimensions that got locked up a while after the war made it and I have a few friends from my species that didnt go insane But dont worry! Very soon this prison is gonna finish rotting, and when it does I W I L L B E F R E E 4:26 BILL CIPHER1 YEAH SURE IN YOUR DREAMS ISO 4:26 KiZiklu ...Oh.. okay. Sounds fun. 4:26 ITS-TAD-STRANGE Aren't we all excited for that 4:26 BILL CIPHER1 THE LAST TIMW YOU TRIED THAT WAS EIGHTY EIGHT TRILLIONS OF YEARS AGO TIME* 4:27 Isosceles Diamond Yeah im thinking of making rifts everywhere and just ruining everything Itll be BEAUTIFUL RIFTS EVERYWHERE DIMENSIONAL BORDERS ALL BROKEN EVERYTHING WILL JUST MIXXXX TOGETHER Itll be great! 4:27 KiZiklu Cool....I..suppose. 4:28 Isosceles Diamond Yeah if you survive that is 4:28 KiZiklu ...There ain't a single mortal here besides myself.. kinda scary.. 4:28 Isosceles Diamond well there's Mario or whatever his name is But dont worry, I have a no killing rule. Its a waste to break your toys after all 4:29 BILL CIPHER1 ...THAT DOESNT INCLUDE ME RIGHT- 4:29 Isosceles Diamond Oh! Sure, sure, of course, you just tell yourself that. 4:29 BILL CIPHER1 * BILL CIPHER1 looked at iso suspiciously 4:30 KiZiklu Oh! Are you a.. a creator? Then..? 4:30 ITS-TAD-STRANGE Oh the rock candy is gonna betray you, what a surprise 4:30 Isosceles Diamond Dont get so smug Tadsy! That includes you too. @kiz Creator..? Hub huh* 4:31 KiZiklu Yer implyin that you at least own people. 4:31 BILL CIPHER1 WE'LL SEE ABOUT TO THAT ICEY 4:31 Isosceles Diamond Oh I didnt create them, I just have some power over them Limited power, unless until this prison finally breaks PURE CIRNO has left the chat. ITS-TAD-STRANGE has left the chat. AJIESBITCHES has left the chat. Eyeball Guy has left the chat. Z-U-N Y-O-U-R G-O-D has left the chat. 4:32 BILL CIPHER1 WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT ICEY* WHY DOES MY DEVICE OF PURE ENERGY HAVE AUTOCORRECT- Eyeball Guy has joined the chat. PURE CIRNO has joined the chat. ITS-TAD-STRANGE has joined the chat. AJIESBITCHES has joined the chat. Z-U-N Y-O-U-R G-O-D has joined the chat. 4:33 Isosceles Diamond Yeah sure Bill, a sixth dimensional being versus a fifteenth one Anyway HMM so uh Seija likes me still right- 4:34 BILL CIPHER1 * BILL CIPHER1 hands iso a brain scan FEAST YOUR...UH..WHATEVER THOSE THINGA ON YOUR HEAR ARE 4:35 AJIESBITCHES bill you fucker ill shove a chair so far up your dorito ass you bleed from everywhere 4:35 BILL CIPHER1 THINGS ARE* HEAD* GEEZE AM I RUNNING OUT OF POWER OR SOMETHING I DONT HAVE AN ASS BUT OK 4:35 Isosceles Diamond YOU CANT DENY IT SEIJA youre in LOVE WITH ME 4:36 AJIESBITCHES I CANT FEEL LOVE 4:36 Isosceles Diamond BESIDES YOU DON'T HAVE CHOICE, ITS EITHER LOVE OR BE DESTROYED IN MY COMING APOCALYPSE 4:37 BILL CIPHER1 HYPOTHETICAL APOCALYPSE 4:37 Isosceles Diamond SHUT UP DORITO- 4:37 KiZiklu ..Im..fascinated with things much stronger than me... 4:37 Isosceles Diamond Did you know these arent my eyes I USE THEM TO SPEAK 4:38 KiZiklu ..So they're speakers! uwawawawa.. 4:38 Isosceles Diamond * Isosceles Diamond s circle things vibrated and glowed every time he spoke YES I call them speakies or speakers 4:38 BILL CIPHER1 THEY LOOK LIKE ACTUAL SPEAKERS I GONNA CALL YOU RADIO FACE NOW 4:38 Isosceles Diamond how about nk no ITS-TAD-STRANGE has left the chat. AJIESBITCHES has left the chat. PURE CIRNO has left the chat. Z-U-N Y-O-U-R G-O-D has left the chat. Eyeball Guy has left the chat. 4:39 BILL CIPHER1 "HOW ABOUT NK"? SORRY PAL COULDNT UNDERSTAND THAT, COULD YOU SPEAK CLEARER RADIO FACE 4:39 Isosceles Diamond god dammit bill Fuck brb a sec need to kill this annoying guard 4:40 BILL CIPHER1 I SEE TADSYS INTERNET HASNT IMPROVED Isosceles Diamond has left the chat. 4:41 KiZiklu ..Thank ye very much for giving me all the explenation... BILL CIPHER1 has left the chat. ITS-TAD-STRANGE has joined the chat. 4:42 ITS-TAD-STRANGE fucking communication devices 4:42 KiZiklu I suppose so. BILL CIPHER1 has joined the chat. 4:49 BILL CIPHER1 GOD DAMN 4:49 KiZiklu ^^; 4:50 BILL CIPHER1 HOW DOES THIS THING CRASH ITS MADE OF PURE ENERGY 4:50 KiZiklu I suppose not even gods have perfect wifi. 4:51 BILL CIPHER1 INDEED ALSO DO YOU GUYS REMEMBER MY DIMENSION NAME WAS IT AJIESBITCHES has joined the chat. 4:52 BILL CIPHER1 26'/ 4:52 KiZiklu Say who?.. eheh..?